


Meanwhile...

by Bobblychicken



Category: Cars (Movies), Planes (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobblychicken/pseuds/Bobblychicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange creature finds its way into the Smokejumpers' hangar one night, and it's up to Maru to come and save everybody from the great, horrible beast. Felt the need to write some shenanigans after all the seriousness of If You Tame Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile...

Planes and helicopters were all gathered curiously around the Smokejumpers' hangar at the sound of shenanigans occurring. The creature at the source of said shenanigans was currently cornered in a bunch of crates by Maru, who had bravely volunteered to try and get rid of it. It was like nothing they'd ever seen before. It was quite small, and brown with faint, thin stripes all over from short, dainty little nose to tail. It had to be some kind of carry-over from the human side of the sky. How it found it's way onto the Piston Peak Air Attack base was anyone's guess, but the Smokejumpers were all clearly afraid and weirded-out by it, and refused to go to bed with that thing loose in the hangar. What a flakey bunch, Maru thought, being scared of such a tiny, harmless looking thing when just earlier that day they were staring down a hellish blaze with no more than a snort and a sneer.

Maru steadily turned one of the crates over, flushing the furry thing out of its hiding place. Several surprised shouts and a few screams from the girls punctuated the scene as the poor, terrified animal began frantically darting around and jumping erratically from one thing to the next, finally climbing up to the top of a rickety, 10 foot tall shelf where it apparently was going to make it's last stand.

“Don't scream! Please don't scream.” Maru implored, as he stopped in front of the fragile shelving. “Is it behind the shelves?”

“Yeah, he's there on top of the shelf.” Drip pointed out, coming just a little bit closer.

“Oh, please don't push the shelf.” Dynamite said quickly as Maru made to brace his forks against it.

“Yeah, don't push on it.” “It's really flimsy.” “Look at it.” came from both Drip and Blackout at once.

“I'm not- Just _calm_ fucking down, man.” Maru made the downward "chill out" gesture with his forks as he spoke, his tone exasperated with how ridiculous the situation was getting; there was only so much nonsense a guy like him could take.

He gently started to shake the shelving in an attempt to get the creature to climb back down, but to seemingly no avail while the others fretted at him from a safe distance.

“Oh, Maru please.”

“Be careful!”

“Don't!”

“Well how the hell else am I supposed to get it down?” Maru shouted as he stopped just as the fragile structure began teetering precariously.

“No! Use the scissor lift and try to tickle it out!” suggested Dynamite, “That thing's ancient.”

The scissor lift was rolled into the hangar and Maru rolled up to the ramp on top of it.

“Alright somebody hand me a stick or something.” he said, and Drip handed him an old duster.

They all watched as he was raised up so that he could see over the top of the shelf. He could see the strange animal looking up at him with its large, lamp-like eyes, its little prick-ears folded back against its head as it hung on behind the shelf. Blade pulled up a little closer, not wanting to miss out on this part of the action.

“You'd better get into position to play catcher,” he said to Avalanche.

“Oh you're fuckin' funny, you are.” Maru mumbled as he gingerly moved forward, poised with the duster.

“This is a horrible idea.” remarked Pinecone.

Maru started sort of poking at the creature a little, and became frustrated when it went scrabbling over to the other side of the shelf instead of climbing down like he thought it would, and the whole time everyone on the ground were all shouting suggestions or yelling at him not to hurt the poor thing.

“Shut the fuck up!” he hissed at everyone before going back to the task of getting the intruder to come down from the shelf.

“It's gonna bite you, I'm _tellin_ ya!” Cabbie called over at him.

“Oh no it's no-oohyousonofabitch!” Maru shouted as the creature made a horrible noise and struck out at him, after which everybody started laughing. “Okay screw this, back to plan A.” he grumbled.

The scissor lift was lowered back down, and Drip was able to suck it up enough to get on one side of the shelf while Maru was on the other and the both of them started to shake it. The sound of something falling behind the shelving made them pause in their efforts.

“Ooh, it's on the ground I think.” Drip said.

“Yeah?” said Maru, the both of them going to look behind the shelf.

“Where is it? Oh it was just a box; it's still up there.”  
They shake it some more, a bit harder this time, and then the girls started to scream as the alien creature began to lose it's grip.

“Stop screaming!” Maru and Drip both turn yell just before it finally dropped down to the floor, darting in and out from everyone's wheels before running outside, eliciting quite a few more startled shouts and girly screams, and not all of them coming from the female members of the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short bout of silliness, plus I had a hankering to write Maru. Poor bastard always has to come and save everybody when stupid crap like this happens.


End file.
